Something beautiful
by ScarletMoon19
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia: an unknown author and mute girl, being constantly teased. Magic Mystery: a popular music artist that everyone enjoys and loves What could these two ever have in common? Well everything. "Every negative thought or insult thrown at me is inspiration for both my songs and books. I'll take all my pain and turn it into something beautiful, something inspiring" -Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

 **Magic Mystery, or better known as "MM", is the rising star of the music industry. No one knows what they look like, age, or anything really. Except for one thing, and that is that sometimes a C.D will arrive in the mail consisting of MM's new album. Magic Mystery is considered the god of music by both male and female fans alike, no other artist could ever compare. Everyone loves them.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia, or better known as "mute girl" is constantly alone and an unknown author that goes by the pen name Lunar Eclipse. Writing is how she makes her living. No one really knows why she never talks, or anything else about her. Only that she is a regular at Fairytail cafe, who sits at the same table everyday. Wherever she goes people constantly talk bad about her, but she just ignores them. Living in her own little world.**

 **But who would have guessed "mute girl" and "MM" were one and the same.**

 _Italic are Lucy's typed or written responses._

Normal P.O.V

Fairytail cafe, owned by one Mr. Makarov, was home to a bunch of rowdy college kids. Here you could see several groups of students hanging out, talking, and laughing with each other. Mirajane the head barista was making the customers orders when a blonde haired girl wearing a baggy gray hoodie and sweatpants walked in. Suddenly the place became absolutely silent. Whispers broke out as the girl walked up to the front counter.

"Look, the mute girl is back."

"She's got some kind of incurable disease right? Hope I don't catch it."

"Isn't she mentally retarded and that's why she can't talk?"

"No. she's just too stupid."

Several similar comments can be heard throughout the establishment. Finally the blonde reached the counter.

"Oh welcome back Lucy" Mirajane said with a smile once she noticed the blonde. "You want your usual right?"

Lucy just nods her head, hands her the money, and walks toward her regular table. There she sat for the rest of the day with her headphones on, not caring about the others in the cafe.

Somewhere else, three students watched the whole interaction from afar.

"Hey ice princess, have you ever talked to that girl before?" Said a pink haired boy.

"Idiot, she can't actually talk." Replied the raven haired boy.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me!"

Then the two boys proceeded to engage in a heavy verbal argument. That is until a dark aura surrounded a red haired girl.

"Nastu. Gray."

Suddenly said boys stopped and hugged each other. "Y-yes E-Erza." They said in sync.

The red haired girl just sighed and looked toward the corner where the blonde sat. "Don't you feel bad? You know with everyone saying bad things about her."

"No, she probably can't hear them anyways." Nastu said.

"She's mute, not deaf you idiot." Gray replied

"That's not what I meant stripper!"

"What'd you call me flamebrain!"

"GUYS!" Erza scolded. Soon the boys calmed down and she sighed once again. "Anyway I bought MM's new album, want to go to my house and listen to it?"

"Wait really! The new album already came out!" Gray said excited.

"Dude what are we waiting for let's go!" Nastu shouted while running out the exit.

Gray and Erza just followed close behind. Not before gray stopped at the door to get one last glance over at the blonde, who lifted her head making eye contact with him. However before gray could do anything he was being pulled along by his two overly excited friends.

The blonde just watched in confusion as the three students left the building. Wondering why they were shouting and running all over the place. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a moment. Then she closed her notebook and got up out of her seat, walking out the doors of the cafe. Hugging the notebook close to her chest, she proceeded to walk to the market. Thinking about what she should make for dinner tonight.

 **Time skip- at the market**

Gray's P.O.V

After we had left the cafe, Erza, Natsu, and I went to the market to get some snacks. Erza had offered the idea of having us stay the night at her place since it was already pretty late. So here I am watching Erza obsess over strawberry cake and Natsu try to decide which spicy snacks to get. I could really care less what we get so I just ignored them.

For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about the blonde girl in the cafe. Erza had a point, I did feel bad for her. I heard somewhere that being mute could be caused by a speech disorder, or a physical injury. Sometimes if a person goes through a traumatic experience they could become mute as well. As far as I know she could have been through something terrible and she now refuses to speak, or even got in an accident that damaged her vocal cords.

And what does she get in return.

Complete strangers judging her, calling her stupid, mentally retarded, or crazy. How she could just continue her day as if nothing bothers her at all amazes me. The more i think about it, the more I believe that we should do something about this. For all I could tell she doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve to be alone. I want to know her story, I want to get to know her better. So the next time I see her I plan to become her new friend.

I finally stopped my musing with new found determination, and noticed Erza and Natsu were still doing what they were doing before. So I decided to go toward the freezer section to find some ice cream. I mean who doesn't like ice cream. Oh right Natsu, all the more reason to get some. I smiled to myself as I thought of Natsu's reaction if I shoved ice cream down his throat. Then I noticed another person next to me. The person was the same blonde from the cafe. It was as if the gods knew of my new found goal and decided to give me a hand. So I looked at her. She was looking at the frozen treats with a confused look, probably trying to decide on what to get.

I just continued to stare at her. Several thoughts were swirling around in my head, questions I could ask her, good conversation starters, just many ideas of getting a good impression. However when I opened my mouth none of those thoughts came out.

Instead just a simple "Um hi"

Great, good one gray.

The blonde just tensed up for a split second and looked up at me. Her brown eye watching me with curiosity, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm gray, and you are?" I say awkwardly.

I tried to not just smack myself in the face right then and there. Stupid, stupid, she can't even respond. Good one me just brilliant.

The blonde just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Eyes shining with amusement, as if she could read my thoughts and knows of my internal struggle. Finally for what seemed like forever she pulled out her phone and began typing. Once she was done she extended her arm over to me phone in hand, and nodded her head in a way that tells me to take it from her. So I grabbed her phone and read what she had said.

' _I apologize if I may have seemed a bit rude but Im mute. The names Lucy :)'_

I look up and smile at her, she smiles back and takes her phone. She types something else quickly and passes the phone to me.

' _Was there something you needed my attention for?'_

Startled and now realizing I just randomly got her attention with no battle plan in mind I blushed.

"Er... no I just remembered seeing you at fairytail cafe earlier so I just decided to come up and introduce myself."

Once again she types on her phone and passes it to me

' _I see, in that case it's nice to meet you gray.'_

"So uh I know this is sudden but I would like to try and get to know you more." I paused and she tilted her head to the side. Before she could start typing again though I added quickly, "do you want to come over to a friend's house with me? We plan to listen to MM's new album."

As I spoke I watched Lucy's reaction closely and noticed she tensed again when I mentioned MM. She hesitated before typing her reply.

' _I would hate to intrude. Plus technically you are still a stranger to me.'_

I just smiled, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her over to my friends. I know this may have seemed like a kidnapping to her but my excitement prevented me from using logic. When Erza and Natsu were in my sights I yelled at them.

"Yo Erza, Natsu." They both stopped what they were doing, looked at me and walked over.

I nod my head in Lucy's direction, "this is Lucy, hope you don't mind but she is coming with us."

Erza just looked at me confused, then shrugged in acceptance. Natsu was grinning like an idiot.

"Awesome! The more the merrier." Natsu said then turned towards Lucy. "That means you like Magic Mystery right?"

Lucy just nods her head shyly

"Great, then let's go!" Erza said with a hint of excitement leading us over to the register.

Normal P.O.V

After everyone paid for their stuff, the four of them walked to Erzas house. Lucy slowly trailing behind the others. After a while Natsu had noticed Lucy and tried to make a conversation that is until he remembered she's mute. Gray and Erza remained silent casually taking glances over at the two. The three thinking the exact same thing.

God this is awkward.

While Lucy who was oblivious of the current situation was thinking something else.

How did I get myself into this mess?

 **Time skip- at Erza's house**

Lucy's P.O.V

Why is this happening to me? At first when the man with raven hair, who I now know as gray, came up to me I just decided to play along. It was amusing to see his face twist and turn with conflicting emotions. Also his reactions to whatever he ended up saying were hilarious. I had to try really hard to mask my laughter with a normal smile. It really was just for entertainment purposes I never actually wanted to follow them. Although I did recognize who the three of them were instantly. They were the weirdos that left the cafe shouting and running all over the place.

Oh well right, what's done is done.

Once we were at who I believe was Erzas house, they started to play Magic Mystery's new album. Did I ever mention that M.M is actually me? Yup that's right, the rising star no one knows is actually right here sitting in their living room listening to the album with them. I find it extremely weird to watch the three of them get excited, dancing all over while singing my own songs. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that my music is actually well liked and didn't turn out terrible. However I can't bring myself to join them, it'd just be awkward. Ha! Like it isn't even awkward already. Note the sarcasm. Although the only reason why I decided to make music in the first place is because of a promise. An important promise to my most special person. Now that I think about it, the reason why I don't speak is also because of a promise to another person. Have I always let other people make my decisions or control my life?

I closed my eyes and sighed. There is no reason to be thinking about this anyways. It's all in the past, nothing can be changed now I'm already committed. So I opened my eyes and pulled out my phone. It is basically where everything is saved, my song lyric drafts as well as my drafts for my novels, I value it with my life. So because I have nothing else to do I pull up a draft and start writing.

Apparently Gray, Erza, and Natsu decided to now take notice of my lack of participation because they stopped dancing and walked over to me.

"I guess you're not the type who gets up and dances to a song you like." Gray said with what seemed to me like a pout. But why would he pout?

"Do you not like this song?" Erza asks.

I shake my head and type out my response then hand my phone over to Erza. She reads it aloud so Natsu and gray could know too. "No it's not that. Just I already have this album at home and am not as excited as you guys who are hearing it for the first time. Besides I know all the words by heart."

Technically this isn't lying right? Considering I am the one who wrote them so of course I would know it by heart. Plus I have the original demos hidden on the shelfs in the back of my closet.

"Oh that's awesome!" Exclaimed Natsu, trying to add to the conversation.

Then there was this awkward silence where everyone just looked at each other. Erza seemed to be thinking about something but then her eyes lit up like she had an idea. She gets up and quickly leaves the room. I look over at Gray and Natsu who seemed just as confused as I was. Not too long after she comes back with a white board and black expo marker.

"Here, this might help so all of us could see what you have to say. It will also help save your phones battery's life. When you handed me you phone I couldn't help but notice it was on the verge of dying." She explains while handing said items over.

I smile sheepishly at her and nod in thanks putting my phone away in my back pocket. Erza smiles at me then turns to Gray and Natsu starting another conversation on which song is their favorite.

I tune them out and watch as they laugh, smile, or even glare at one another. I'm going to be stuck here with these people for a while aren't I. Might as well try and get to know them better. So I just smile to myself, clapping to get their attention I write one simple question on the white board.

 _Do you guys want to play 20 questions?_

 **A/N: Hey hey Scar here, so this is actually the first Fan fiction I wrote. It was originally posted on Wattpad but I accidentally deleted it (plus I kind of forgot my user account information :P). Then I started using this site so I decided to post it on here instead, it was just easier.**

 **Anyway enough about that. This story is actually inspired by two other fics. One was a prince of tennis fanfic called Deafening Silence (sorry forgot the authors pen name, if someone knows please let me know so I could add it in here). The second fic was actually a Fairytail story about Lucy being the Queen of Music and disguising herself at a school (I don't remember the title or author either, please let me know if anyone knows as well). I feel like a terrible person not remembering such important details. Anyway Disclaimer I do not own Fairytail all rights go to their respected owners. Also although this is inspired by other people's stories I tried really hard to make them different. If something seemed to get too similar let me know I'll change it immediately.**

 **Oh and if anyone has any comment, concerns, or ideas please tell me Id love to hear them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _italics are Lucy's written or typed responses._

 ** _Bold and italics is the T.V and bold italic underline is what MM replies through the chat room._**

Hopefully that all makes sense. If you have any questions feel free to let me know.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I looked down at the question I wrote on the white board. This is a stupid idea. Playing 20 questions wouldn't be very fun considering the three of them already know each other well. At least that's what I'm guessing. Sighing I tried to think of something else.

"Everything okay Lucy?" Erza asked

I nodded my head as I was erasing the board.

"You know we don't really know you to well mind if we ask some questions?" Erza suggested. It was almost like she was reading my mind with the whole game thing. So I just smiled at them and flicked my wrist toward Erza in a way that told her 'go ahead'.

"Do you go to college? I've never seen you on campus."

I shook my head. That was a good question to start off with. Honestly I thought she was going to ask why I'm mute.

"Then are you working?" Gray asked next

I nodded then started to write on the board.

 _I'm a writer_

"You and levy would get along then." Natsu said smiling.

Who's Levy? I was about to ask but Natsu started talking again.

"All of us go to the same college right across the street from fairytail." He said smiling brightly "hey Luce, what's your favorite thing?"

I raised an eyebrow at the sudden nickname but ignored it and wrote my answer.

 _Like anything or something specific?_

 _"_ Doesn't matter like I love dragons, Gray likes the cold, and Erza absolutely loves strawberry cake."

I smile at each of them as Natsu tells me their favorite things.

 _The constellations are my favorite thing._

"Actually Natsu that's good idea, whatever we ask her we should answer as well." Gray suggested.

"I agree." Erza added "Lucy what's your favorite color? Mine is silver."

"Blue" said Gray

"Red!" Replied Natsu

 _Pink_

"My turn to ask now." Gray said. "What do you like to do in your free time? I create ice sculptures."

"I like to eat!" Exclaimed Natsu

"I'm surprised you're not fat yet." Responded gray laughing.

Natsu sent glares over at Gray but one look from Erza stopped him from saying anything back. Gray just smirks. I laughed at the two, seems like this happens often. Once they calmed down a bit Erza finally gave her answer.

"I like to practice my swordplay."

Swordplay that seems pretty interesting. When I looked back towards Erza she seemed kinda shy about it, so I gave her a huge smile.

 _Erza that's really cool. Oh and I like to work on my writing._

Gray, Natsu, and Erza just nod at my response. I'm guessing they figured as much because I told them I'm a writer. Speaking of which maybe I should ask who levy is.

 _Natsu you mentioned a Levy before, who is that?_

"Ah levy is the bookworm of our group." He answered. "Usually it's more than us three who hang out at fairytail."

"Maybe tomorrow you can sit with us at our table in the café to meet everyone." Gray suggested

I smiled and lifted up the board

 _Sure maybe, thanks for offering_

The three of them smiled at me, I then took a moment to get my phone out to check the time. My eyes went wide. It's gotten incredibly late. I frantically started to write on the board

Normal P.O.V

Lucy lifted the board in front of them.

 _Sorry guys it's gotten really late I must go home now. Thanks for inviting me over I had lots of fun. :)_

"Oh okay, you could stay the night if you want to." Erza said.

 _No thanks, I have somewhere important to be early in the morning._

Lucy then set the white board and expo marker on the floor next to Erza. She nods in thanks and waves at them while walking towards the door.

"Ah wait, want me to take you home?" Asks Natsu while getting up from the floor.

Lucy just shook her head and bolted out the door. Completely forgetting the food she bought before that was left in Erza's kitchen.

Natsu quickly went out the door to tell her but Lucy was already away from sight. Natsu came back inside and frowned shaking his head at Gray and Erza.

"Well she always goes to fairytail right? We could just give it to her then" suggested Gray.

"Good idea!" Erza said then she gave Gray a confused look. "By the way Gray, what made you invite her all of a sudden?"

Gray shrugged "honestly it kind of just happened. I was thinking about what you said before at the café and decided to try and get to know her better. It just so happened that it was sooner than I thought because Lucy was also at the store."

"Well I'm glad you did, she seems cool!" Natsu said grinning.

Gray and Erza just nodded with a smile already anticipating the next day.

 **Time skip: next day at fairytail café.**

Natsu, Gray, and Erza walked in and sat at their usual table.

"Mira!" Natsu shouted.

The smiling silver haired girl waved at the three and started to walk over.

"Hey guys how can I help you?" she asked.

"Our usual please." Gray started. "Oh and you don't happen to be good friends with Lucy are you?"

Mira's smile widened. "Oh Why, are you interested?" She teased.

"Actually Mira she was over at my house last night and forgot some things. We wanted to return them to her." Erza added in.

"That's all." Mira pouted. "I have her number for days she ends up being busy and needs a quick order. I could text her for you if you want."

"That would be great actually." Erza responded.

Mira smiled and started to pull out her phone to text Lucy. Once she finished she walked away to help the other customers. Natsu, Gray, and Erza just continued chatting with one another when a couple more people came by.

"Hey metal head what took you so long?" Natsu said.

"Shut it salamander. Shrimp here couldn't decide what book she wanted to take that's why." Gajeel stated.

"Sorry." Levy said sheepishly behind Gajeel.

Gajeel was about to say something but was cut off by Mira who had come back over.

"Guys Lucy said she is busy and won't be able to come by right now. She apologizes and gave me her address to give to you, saying just drop them off when you get a chance." She said sweetly holding up a piece of paper.

"Okay thanks a lot Mira." Erza said taking the paper with Lucy's address.

Natsu grinned, looks like they could meet Lucy again. He turned his attention over towards the T.V that was right next to their table. Seeing what's on he got really excited.

"Oh guys the special interview on the Magnolia News is on!" Exclaimed Natsu very excited. "Mira mind turning up the T.V"

"Sure, apparently the interview is a live chat room with Magic Mystery." Mira comments while walking over to turn up the volume.

 ** _"Hello Magnolia, today we have an interview with the world's most popular music artist Magic Mystery. If anyone has any questions just text them in and maybe MM will answer them."_**

Everyone at the café was silent, they all wanted to hear about the mysterious music artist.

 ** _"Alright because this is a special kind of interview done in a chat room I shall show MM's reply's on the screen below. Now let's begin."_**

 ** _Hello everyone!_**

 ** _"MM our first few questions are actually about you personally, do you mind answering some?"_**

 ** _I'll shall try my best._**

 ** _"Okay first question, what made you get interested in Music?"_**

 ** _Actually my mother was a music artist, guess I just wanted to follow in her footsteps._**

 ** _"Who was your mother?"_**

 ** _Sorry that's confidential ;)_**

 ** _"Alright then next question, are you shy and that's why you don't what people to know your identity?"_**

 ** _No that's not the reason_**

 ** _"So there is a reason then?"_**

 ** _Of course there is_**

 ** _"I believe the whole world will agree with me that we are dying to know why."_**

 ** _Hmm you guys still haven't figured it out yet? Here I'll give you a hint the reason is in my name._**

 ** _"You mean your artist name Magic Mystery?"_**

 ** _Yup. If anyone can figure it out I'll tell you guys something about my real identity._**

 ** _"Okay people you heard, send in your answers! For now while we are waiting let's ask some more questions. MM do you create your music in a studio or from home?"_**

 ** _From my own home, renting studios are expensive._**

 ** _"But a famous Music artist like you wouldn't be having money troubles right?"_**

 ** _Really you shouldnt ask how much a person earns. ;) Actually if you ask the record companies all the money earned from my music is instantly transferred to a charity._**

 ** _"Really? What charity?"_**

 ** _It's for medical research, helping to find a cure for cancer and other serious conditions._**

 ** _"Is there a reason for that specific charity?"_**

 ** _Yes actually members of my family died because of cancer._**

 ** _"I'm sorry to hear that."_**

 ** _Its fine they will always be in my heart_**

 ** _"That's a nice way of thinking, oh and it looks like we got a few responses for your little game."_**

 ** _Great!_**

 ** _"Someone said that you love mysteries. Another thought maybe you like magic tricks."_**

 ** _Hmm Not really it but close_**

 ** _"Other responses are pretty similar to those two."_**

 ** _Close but no. The real reason is one of my favorite quotes. "The Magic is in the Mystery. Once the mystery is gone, so is the magic." The purpose of my music is to inspire others and bring happiness to everyone. That's the magic. Plenty of fan mail that record companies put aside for me to get are filled with people that said my songs make them happier. When I walk down the street and see children dancing with smiles on their faces listening to my music it makes me overjoyed. The mystery is so it encourages others to just listen and not focus on the artist themselves. It's supposed to get them thinking about just the lyrics. Because honestly who doesn't have that one favorite artist that they really just like to look at, not really paying attention much to the actual meaning of the song. I know I do._**

 ** _"Wow I have never really thought of it like that. Anyway it looks like we are out of time. Thank you so much MM for taking some time to do this with us."_**

 ** _No problem thanks for having me :)_**

Everyone just stared at the T.V, kind of disappointed that the interview was already over.

"That was interesting, at least we got to find out a little about MM." Gray said

"Your right. Apparently MM's mother was a music artist. They also seem like a really caring person." Erza added

"I think MM is a girl." Levy said suddenly

"Why do you say that?" asked Gajeel.

Levy shrugged "Honestly because of the way they talked, just reminded me of a female."

The group exchanged looks with one another before shrugging. Guess it does kind of make sense.

"Oh guys lets go over to Luce's house now!" Natsu suggested

"Who's Lucy?" asked levy

"You know the blonde girl that always sits over there." Grey responded pointing over at Lucy's usual table. "Honestly you two might get along well, she's a writer."

"Oh really!? Mind if I come along then?" Levy said excited to meet a fellow book lover.

"That's fine." Erza said shrugging. "Okay let's go."

So the four of them get up from their table and made their way out of the café towards Lucy's address.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I would like to apologize now for this terrible chapter. I'm kinda not really into fairytail as much as I used to be, maybe it's because im currently re-watching Prince of Tennis episodes :P Anyway as a heads up due to the lack of inspiration and the fact that I have no idea what I'm writing most likely updates will be once a month. Don't worry though I do plan on actually finishing this story, never was a big fan of uncompleted abandoned works.

So because this is poorly planned and written if anyone has any questions about what's going on because they are very confused I'd be happy to answer them.

Also GhostLucy: thanks for the review and I really like what you said about being Selective mute, I may have to borrow that. The radio rebel thing made me laugh because after you said that I re-read my story and thought 'you're totally right!' XD

Hime of Hearts: thanks for the review too and actually I have no idea what parring I was going with. I love Graylu so I might have unconsciously been writing it so they end up together but who knows. Things may change :P

And Guest: Thank you so much I'm glad you like it and I plan on writing more :P


	3. Don't hate me :(

Hey hey Scar here...now please don't hate me but I'm here to deliver some bad news. Unfortunately I have spent a whole month trying to figure out what to write for the next chapter of this story, and have come up with nothing. I have absolutely no inspiration whatsoever and may have writers block. I literally can't even come up with the next sentence which is very frustrating. I've decided that in order to get back in the spirit of things I much re-read the manga and re-watch the anime. However for some reason I can't seem to bring myself to do even that. I believe it's because I am currently on a Prince of Tennis kick. I probably won't start watching fairytail again until I finish my Prince of tennis stories because of this. Therefore this story shall be on Hiatus until further notice. Don't worry though, I do plan on actually continuing this story and finishing it. I hate abandoning things, and because I am putting this story on hiatus it will bother me to no end. The more it bothers me the more I will become focused on getting back to work on it. Hopefully it wont take too long and maybe just a few more months, but who knows. I sincerely apologize and hope to eventually make it up to you all by updating more often once I get back. Again I am terribly sorry. I will be deleting this update once a new chapter has been written. So until next time thanks for the follows and favorites, and I am sorry to disappoint. I am such a terrible person :(


End file.
